Heaven in Your Eyes
by EvaSnowQueen
Summary: Anzu was trapped by her past, but when she met Seto everything change for both. (Mature content) Abuse and yes there is lemon).


**This is my first fanfic of azureshipping.**

 **I don't own Seto Kaiba and Anzu Mazaki. They belong Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

All was very silent. Not had signal of air. No blizzard. No leaf move. Nothing.

Clearly all was calm, more for a ordinary family. They lived happy and more with their daughter only of 4 years. The mom was preparing the food while the father played with his little daughter. "Ryûnosuke, the food is ready" she says while accommodates the dishes and with a voice so warm that her daughter was smiling to the view. "Fine! Thanks Kumi '' he gives a kiss in her cheek. Ryûnosuke help to his daughter to sit down while Kumi serves them Udon and Ramen. They seated to eat with tranquility. When they finalised to eat, they washed the dishes, so Ryûnosuke and Kumi decided go out with their daughter to the park to buy a ice cream. They walk were directed to a position of ice cream.

" I want of chocolate with vanilla "said the small girl jumping, " Here is it little girl " The seller gave her and smiles to her then return to his position for bow and handing it over to the small girl." How much goes to be, Yûdai? "question Ryûnosuke." Is courtesy of me, you don't have to pay nothing ryûnosuke "answer yûdai with a smile." ¡how you believe yûdai! accepts the money "spoke kumi." The worth more its friendship and support that me have given that the money "for this him guiñe the eye to the small and still basis to its clients. ryûnosuke, kumi and its daughter followed its way until arrive to a alley for shorten the return, but the that not knew was that were being followed. came to its house, entered but the that not expected is that was" a old friend "of ryûnosuke." hello, old friend "spoke a voice hoarse leaving of the kitchen." ¿q-that bundles here, yoshinori? "its voice sounds trembling," came to settle some accounts "Yōshinori says while snaps his fingers in signal catch Kumi and Ryûnosuke.

"Seems that you don't lost the time "is about to its wife, him takes its cheek and the examines" go that have good taste "said smiling.

" Anzu! Hide! "shouted the mom and Anzu obeyed to her mother, she left the house running but one of the men of yōshinori was going after she but he (Yōshinori) stopped" WE don't have nothing with her, leave it! "with his hand right grab the arm of boy" but Master- "" I-I didn't said that! "the hit on the face and Ryûnosuke falls to the soil.

"Well, where we are? " he fits the his suit.

" Today is your last day of existence ryûnosuke "its eyes were full of fury and drew a pistol" ¡leaves quits to my wife! not him you do damage "the last the said crying, begging for the life of its beloved." hahaha not, if the aftertaste live she open its mouth, so that not i want problems "pointing with the weapon towards the head.

While Anzu sought for help to her neighbors but regrettably not had nobody until a young official saw herthe found"What happen little? "is bent to Anzu.

"M-my parents ... w-were trapped a man c-called Yōshinori "stammer while is cleaned her tears.

" What they bring? "is of reassure to Anzu.

" Two-weapons "cries again. The young official grab her walkie talkie" we have a 5-08, need reinforcements "

" 10-04, they are in way ... 12-05? "responds a madam as of 60 years.

"Where you live small? "said with a voice warm for that Anzu can speak better

"Street geen # 2 "anzu the said more calm.

" Street geen # 2, 12-55, already! the small is traumatised "she said with desperation to her companion.

" 12-04 "She replied to her companion.

 _In the house of ryûnosuke_ ,

"Poor of you mazaki, that won't see grow your precious daughter " its look was completely concentrated in its plan.

"But what I did for deserve this punishment! "Ryûnosuke implored for his life. "You left the group ... you had know until beautiful woman "directed its look to Kumi.

" you wise that the leaders not could fall in love of no woman, only had its moments of pleasure and already! "directed a look of murderer to ryûnosuke.

" Said goodbye to your beloved husband, Kumi "laughs with a voice malicious.

The police arrive early,"Yōshinori! you are surrounded, ger out with the hands in high "spoke a mister thru of megaphone.

They heard a shot, and cries of a woman "Yōshinori! Please, let me live "implored Kumi and in a act followed received a shot in its chest, kumi fell to the soil in position contrary to her husband.

The police collapsed the doors and windows," lower the weapons "spoke the official to charge, yōshinori and its men they released all the that had. The official did put them the wives and take them; anzu entered to the house and saw the bodies of its parents thrown in a pool of blood.

" M-mom! D-dad! "shouted the small Anzu with desperation, unfortunately she had to see the death of her parenas, she saw thru of the window without that no police is give account, fell tears, and was when felt the hand of her mom caressing her cheek " Mi little daughter "Kumi coughed blood " Don't cry * cough * my princess " you father and i * cough * we will be always to your * cough * side "smiled for last time Kumi, her hand (Kumi) left of caress and fell. As soon came paramedics to the house of the Mazaki, but was too late, already were dead. Anzu was petrified with the scene. Is led the bodies of her parents, while that the official that found her there was several series of questions, some she responded, other not.

The that more them surprised was that some relative near to she, was the mafioso russian" Aleksándr ". for more that not wanted contact him, they not had option. She marked and immediately told of the tragedy of his goddaughter Anzu, to the moment left of its residence, he had commented to his" cousin " years behind that he will protect with life and soul. About a an half-hour, came to the station police .."I'm going alone "said before climb to a great van black of kia, the remainder asintió and continued orders, in less of little time, came to the station police for its niece.

" I come for Anzu mazaki "spoke with tone russian and generosity.

The receptionist noddd with nervousness and pressed a button of the telephone" IT have arrived the uncle of anzu "her voice noticed was in panic when she listened.

"Uncle! " Anzu after ran her uncle, he is bent for hug" My little Anzu " he hug her and then carried her in hi she arms . The receptionist of the police were so confused of how a small girl could be goddaughter of great mafioso" Aleksándr ".

Anzu knew all on he, but never the hatred because in its nature she not could hate to nobody, not was allowed in she. they left of the station, is were directed to the van where expected its hello men outside, him opened to the door and its uncle the helped to rise and the rose behind of she.

" Let's go to the residence Golubev "accentuated its surname aleksándr. was a long way and more for anzu, she was exhausted for all the that occurred in the day. They arrived to the residence, went out of the van, aleksándr wearing Anzu in his arms, entered to the great mansion.

Many women looked confused to its leader, bringing to a girl in its arms, is whispering some to other " He have collected of the street? " "Will be for start since small? "and so murmur until a blow in the wall the removed of their gossip" she is my goddaughter anzu, I want that you treat her well and not she won't begin since this age, when she has 18 years, she will decide if work for me or do other thing.

For the while treat her how if she was a princess. She had passed something tragic, she is tormented "He looked with sorrow.

"I want that she takes a normal life, how her father would liked too see. She not deserved see die to her parents ... " moved his head for forget the what passed" please to work, that the men the expect "all the women made reverence and is withdrew of the room for go to the salon where would go to presented.

continue ...

* * *

 **Please review and give it favorite if you liked! the song that i put ago reference to the that i go to be rising of chapters. Right now that i am of vacation ... I hadn't been online in fan fiction long time, ... hail azureshipping! (ok not: v ...)**


End file.
